borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Borderlands 2 weapons - disappointing
Anyone else agree?... I like the idea of giving the manufacturers cools traits, but some of them are not positive traits and having them on every gun is a buzzkill. Torgue, for example, their special effects are having gyrojet ammo, which would be great on some guns, or even on every third gun, but not on every gun. I feel the same about hyperion automatics (not shotguns, snipers, or pistols), all dahl guns, tediore's reloading effect (it wastes ammo if reloading non-empties), and jakobs (high recoil on ALL guns). sorry to rant but I was hoping for a future patch that adds the effects to SOME guns but not ALL guns. -BOVkilla (xbox360) -Totally agree. Hyperion went from some of the best weapons in BL1 to shit. All of the guns feel the same to me and they look horrible. -Revoc37 -I find Hyperion to be fine actually, i like the idea and i see nothing wrong with it since it pretty much is super accurate by the 2nd second of firing an smg, but i guess i do only use Hyperion SMGs (found a great orange one). The recoil doesn't seem to effect jakobs a whole lot actually, when i click my pistol fast i get accurate enough shots to kill pretty fast. -Spacejammer (xbox360) -I think that they added those effects because that's what the manufacturers do. Tediore guns are supposed to be very cheap, and therefore they don't even have the reload function. Jakobs guns do so much damage, the recoil is to balance that out. Hyperion weapons are amazing for fight for your life since you can't aim to be more accurate. Torgue is the only way to get projectiles like that, and are great for killing shielded nomands and BUL Loaders. Maliwan makes great elemental effects. Vladof has high fire rate, and needs to spin up first. Bandit generally has meh stats compared to others, but with a large clip (a pistal i saw had over 90 ammo). Dahl's burst fire can be easily avoided by quickly un-scoping and re-scoping. These effects are there for balance, i think they are very fair. What gun you choose to use is personal preferance. -Chalenged (PC) -I agree with you Chalenged. I think one of the issues with the weapons in the first borderlands, not that I complained about it at the time, was that they really were all very similar except for coloration, maybe maliwans were different due to all elemental. None of the guns explicitly stood out from other manufacturers. Now they all seve their purpose and are drastically different from each other. Hyperion weapons are sweet, try a shotgun that gets mroe acurate as you shoot it? Yes please. They also look pretty good, look for a purple hyperion. Xystarch (talk) 02:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) -Definitely agree with Chalenged and Xystarch. I love how different the weapons are now. In BL1, you could barely tell the difference of manufacturer without looking at it. Now you can tell just from looking at a gun, and definitely from how the weapon acts. My one complaint is that they didn't add manufacturer-specific shops. I use Maliwan almost exclusively. I would like to be able to go to a Maliwan store and buy from there, rather than having freaking Torgue and Jakobs cluttering up the shop. At first I was going to come in here and defend the guns, but after reading your points, I actually agree with you. While the majority of the gun companies I enjoy their special traits (Maliwan's all element, but Maliwan's always been my favorite company. Jakob's as fast as you can pull the trigger, and Torgue's explosive ammo.) There's some company specialties I could definitely live without... The worst being Hyperion's Stabilizer. The higher accuracy at the end is cool, but wasting half a clip getting that accuracy up is rediculous. I'm also love/hate with Tediore, I like being able to hurl my gun at enemies to land the killing blow, but I'm one of the compulsive people who have to reload after every enemy I kill, so I end up wasting a ton of ammo with Tediore's guns. Abyss Raider (talk) 21:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) This is not propably going to happen, but I do agree with you and I would have loved to see every manufacturer to do all weapon styles available. For example why not to do a weaker in DMG but an elemental assaultrifle from Maliwan, or a pistol from Vladof that has basically two barrels and shoots like Douple-Whammy from the first game or a shotgun effect. How about Jakobs rocket launcher that would have been more of a short range grenade slingshot that would have done a bit more DMG than a average rocket launcher but still not as much as Torgue ones. Yeah I think Hyperions stabilizers may be my least favorite, but I still use them, especially tog et second winds. Though I can agree witht he fact that eacheapon type should be represented by each manufacturer, the idea of a maliwan assault rifle sounds sweet even though I don't use maliwan. Though Maliwan shotgun, that would be pretty awesome. though I don't know how a Jakobs SMG would really work to be honest. Xystarch (talk) 23:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) If you couldn't tell the difference between guns in BL1 you are sad. BL2 is a giant dissapointment entirely because of the loot. These are kindergarten versions of the guns from the first game. And I can only carry half as many. Way to screw up the game Gearbox. Sharazar (360) I got 3 problems with the weapon system of Bordelands 2: -Rarity is nothing: A purple of lvl 35 is about as good as a white of lvl 38, you find a rare gun of your level, you play with it for about 2 hours and than you find GREEN that outpeforms it, how satisfying -Yay! We got difference between manyfacturers, too bad this means there's nearly no differentiation within a manufacturer. It's almost like there's is one white/green/blue tedoire SMG, one purple and one orange, and yes I'm also talking about stats. -The way you earn your lewtz: You nearly never find purples in chests like you used to, but when you kill specific (very easy) bosses, you're granted at least 2 purples per minute. It's the same with the Legendaries. You don't earn hot guns by simply playing and enjoying the game, you have to work for them, though this doesn't mean they are harder/more satisfying to find. EDIT: I agree with happypal; all the guns are so gimmicky, stuff like burstfire when zoomed should be limited to legendaries and uniques. LlRoBoBinHoll (talk) 21:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Agree completely. Well said. 06:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I enjoy a bit of variety, but I resent that EACH AND EVERY gun is gimmicky. We get it: Manufacturers. But man, where's the heavy machine gun when you want one? Also, all the guns feel puny compared to their BL1 counterparts. Where's my Glorious Maulers? My Terrible Matadors? My Stompers? When you fired those weapons, you knew from the sound they made, from the way they felt in your hands, that you weren't here to fuck around. In BL2, it feels like I'm killing with nerf guns :/ happypal (talk • ) 09:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :@Happypal: They should have gone with something like the Oneshot yes? :oPNOSBwQVm4&feature=channel&list=UL :